The Gaia Prophecy
by Clan Blade
Summary: Ivy was a normal girl, ready to go on her pokemon journey. Then she learned she to go on her journey with six other nutcases, magical nutcases. Somehow, they all fit into a prophecy called, The Gaia Prophecy. Every element has a warrior, and Ivy needs to


Dani: This is my first Pokemon story so don't try to flame me too hard, but if you have too, then go ahead because I AM FIRE ITSELF!! MWAHA!  
  
Ivy: She's gone psycho hasn't she?  
  
Blaire: Yep. I pity her family.  
  
Dani: I heard that! Now say the disclaimer or I'll stick you in a room with Gregory!  
  
Blaire: *pales* Dani does not own Pokemon, or any of her friends she uses in this story. She just owns us and the plot, and some Pokemon and the new countries!  
  
Dani: Thank you, Blaire. Now on with my pretty story! But before we go, here is the list.  
  
""- humans speaking  
  
' '- thoughts  
  
- pokemon speaking  
  
~ ~- using psychic powers  
  
[ ]- flash back  
  
( )- my notes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I live in the boring town of Topaz Town and it sucks here. Oh yeah, big time. Who am I? I'm Spinarkman! Now, I'm actually Ivy Blade, an incredibly cursed 15-year old girl who has her mother's curse. The curse of beauty. If I was my father, who is the biggest son of a bitch, you might describe me like this,  
  
"A pale maiden entwines her fingers as she pleads with her father to not kill the poor crippled Pichu, her heart could not take it. Her scarlet hair looked like it was lit on fire in the sunlight and her violet eyes held a burning passion and gentleness. A long flowing black skirt covered her legs as she kneeled before her father and a loose black top was on her torso. She was barefoot, for she liked the feel of grass under her feet."  
  
Can you say, "Hell no!" I can, because I do not plead with my father, I just do what I want, I have a harder heart then most want to have, when hell freezes over will I wear a skirt, and I do not kneel in front of my father! Let me give you my description of me,  
  
"A young, pale, slender girl often has a scowl or a smirk on her face. Her scarlet red hair does look like it's on fire, but it's pulled into a ponytail. Her violet eyes are holding a burning will and cold expression. A black baseball cap was pulled lazily over her tousled red hair, dangling from her head sideways. A simple red crop top clung to her body. She wore a black leather jacket over that, and black gloves. Black pants cover her legs, and red and black sneakers covered her feet. A gold chain was on the belt she wore and in red letters it said, "Ivy Blade."  
  
Now that is me! None of this, "Pale maiden" crap! But anyways, today is a special day! Me and my team of pokemon are going to The Northern, Southern, and Western Leagues to compete, since the Eastern League is where the Gaia League is, so that's the last place we go. Then we are going to kick ass in the mama league of them all, Gaia League! But first, I have to get my first pokemon! I know, it sounds pathetic, but here in Gemya, we have to start our journey at age 14-16. I wanted to go earlier, but Blaire wasn't aloud till she was 15, so yeah.  
  
It turns out we have to go in a big group and that doesn't go with my bloody schedule at all. I was planning to go alone or maybe with Blaire, but not with six other people! Yeah, that's right, six frickin' other people! I hate my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa...this place is big..." The girl next to Ivy muttered. Ivy gave her a glare and continued to push her way through to the front. 'Crack monkeys...' The pale girl knocked into someone, someone very tall, and was sent to the ground. "Hey, you son of a bitch! Watch where you're going!" Ivy yelled up at the boy, and rubbed her hand, which had been crushed when some idiot stepped on her hand. The boy glanced down at her, and his eyes widened, "Oh, I'm really sorry! Here let me help you up."  
  
He reached down and took Ivy's non-crushed hand and gently pulled her up. Ivy found herself looking into orbs of ocean blue, and she found herself being pulled into them. Then she realized what she was doing and jerked her hand away then glared at the young man. "Yeah, well watch where you're walking, jerk!" His eyes narrowed, "I have a name you know and-"  
  
Ivy stuck out her tongue and stomped on his foot, making him groan in pain and he sat down on the floor, rubbing his foot and glaring up at her, "As I was saying, my name is Matt, and you were the one who ran into me!" Ivy absent-mindly waved her hand as she jogged away, weaving in and out between people. Matt shook his head, and limped over to Professor Willow and sat down in a chair. Ivy stopped as she reached her professor, Professor Willow and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Welcome, Trainers of Gemya! This is the year all of you have been waiting for, and you will have a chance to win the Gaia league after you win the other leagues. Now, because of the return of Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua, you will have to travel in groups of seven, and this means trainers from different countries. Please try to get along, as we have already picked your groups, and they are over there near the door on the wall, but before you go, you need your equipment and Pokemon! Now I will give you your pokemon, a random one, and my assistant will give you your pokedex, pokegear, pokenav, 5 pokeballs, five potions, and a portable PC. That's means you can have your stored pokemon with you wherever you go. Now, I'll go by groups, first one, Blaire Desert from Gemya,"  
  
The girl next to Ivy stood up and walked over to Willow. The girl's brown hair was brushed neatly and went down to her mid back and her right eye wasn't visible due to her long bangs being in the way. But her visible eye was an unnatural ruby red color. Her legs were covered by khaki pants and they just barely skimmed over her orange and red gym shoes. A red, orange, and yellow tie-dye belly shirt covered by a long red-orange sweater and her hands were clad in black gloves. She gingerly took the crimson pokeball that was handed to her by the professor and then took her crimson items. She sat back down next to Ivy and Ivy grinned and gave her a thumbs up,  
  
"Let's just hope you are in my group, Blaire!" Blaire grinned at her and nodded, "I'll wait to see what my fire type is after our group leaves." Ivy made a face and Blaire laughed, "C'mon Ivy, it's not that bad to be in a group." Ivy sighed, but glared at her, "I'll give it a try, but if I get stuck with snobs, I'll beat them up without using a pokemon." Blaire laughed at her friend, and turned her attention to the front, when the next name was called, "Tempest Kasumi."  
  
A girl in the back stood up and walked up to the front. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and a real blue hibiscus held the ponytail in place. Her skin was a tan color, so Ivy presumed she was from BIV Islands (Blue, Indigo, and Violet), where it was mostly beach. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt with a dark blue mini jacket over it. She wore jean three quarter pants and light blue flip-flops. Her small hands were clad in black gloves. She somehow made the action of taking the blue pokeball graceful and then sat back down in her seat.  
  
"Jay Byrd, from Iris." A tall boy stood up from in front of Blaire and sauntered over to Professor Willow. Ivy squinted at the boy, sizing him up. He looked about 16 or 17, a year or two older then her. He had an unruly crop of spiky black hair with green tips and dark brown eyes. He had really tan skin, which meant he was probably from Indigo Island, where most of it was a beach and people could get tan all day long. He wore a black t-shirt that had a band on it, "Indigo Queers," which Ivy had to admit, were one of her favorite bands. His legs were covered by baggy jeans and a few chains hung from his pocket. A picture of a Charizard was on one of the pant legs, it was about to unleash a Fire Blast. His feet were in blue Blastioses' (in our world, Nike) and he had on black gloves which had now grasped the green pokeball handed to him.  
  
Blaire grinned, "He's in MY group!" Ivy rolled her eyes as the next person was called up, "Nathan Kaiser,"  
  
A tall and really pale boy stood up and walked to the front, his eyes on the floor. He had blonde hair that barely touched his shoulders and was pulled into a ponytail. He had a Sharpedo fang in a piercing on his right ear and his lip had a gold stud. He wore a black hoodie that had a picture of a Gengar on it, and spiked gloves. He had on his legs really baggy black pants and lots of chains and a spiked belt. He wore black vans on his feet and as he turned away after taking his purplish- grayish pokeball, Ivy saw his bright teal eyes. He silently sat down, and crossed his arms. Blaire glanced at him for a second, curious about this silent guy that was in her group, but turned around as she heard the next name,  
  
"Aura Chang, from Johto." A small petite Asian girl stood up and walked to the front, her eyes on the floor due to she was obviously shy. Her black hair was cut short, and layered, and was pulled into pigtails. Her eyes were a dark brown, Ivy noted as she saw a flicker of them when the girl looked up now and then. A lilac shirt was on her torso and the bottom was tied up in a knot. She had on jean shorts, showing her small, but strong tanned legs. She wore on her feet, lilac flip-flops that had sparkles all over them. Her small hands were gloveless and she took the pink pokeball that was handed to her and said a quiet "thank you."  
  
"Matt Valentine," Ivy groaned as she recognized the boy who had run into "her". Now she was getting a better look at him. He had bright baby-blue eyes that were so bright you needed sunglasses. His cinnamon hair was cut the same length on Nathan's but he had the ends slightly curled back. He had on a black leather jacket, which had a pocket on the side. Under that he had a grey shirt that said in the corner, "Hello, My name is Jack Squat, don't expect anything from me!" and a gold chain hung from his neck. He wore baggy jeans with another gold chain attached to his belt loop. He wore black Vans as well. He took the gold pokeball from the Professor's hand with his black gloved one. "Lastly, for Group one, Ivy Blade."  
  
Ivy slapped a high five with Blaire and then walked up to get her pokemon. She examined the pokeball briefly; it was a white pokeball, meaning she had gotten one of the two mystery pokemon that even the Professor didn't know about. She walked back to her seat, and waited, for the next group. She watched the people fly by with her eyes half opened, but two people from group Four caught her attention. "Phoenix Rising." Ivy's eyes narrowed as she glared at her long-time rival.  
  
A tan girl got up and walked up, her green orbs looking around her. She had crimson red hair tied in a braid and she had a green peasant top on with a black leather jacket over that and a black mini skirt on, showing her tan legs covered by knee high black boots and fishnet tights. Her green gloves wrapped around a white pokeball, and Ivy cursed mentally,  
  
'Shit! She got the other mystery!' Ivy looked at Phoenix the whole time she was returning to her seat, and the whole time, green eyes clashed against violet orbs. Phoenix and Ivy never stopped glaring until the next person who was called up caught Ivy's attention. "Crystal Fang,"  
  
The girl rose from the seat besides Phoenix stood up and walked over to the Professor. Ivy took quick note on how much this girl looked...different. She had pure white hair, cut to her chin and layered. Her eyes were a very light blue, so they looked white too. She wore a white turtle neck, and white pants with white sandals. Her pale hands gripped the light blue pokeball and she returned to her seat. Ivy jumped up and stretched her legs, for Crystal was the last one to receive her pokemon. She walked over to her group with Blaire in the lead, eager to meet her group.  
  
"Hey, I'm Blaire, and this is Ivy, say hi, Ivy!" Ivy glared at her, but nodded towards the group. Tempest smiled, "Hello." Jay grinned, "Wassup?" Nathan gave a slight nod; Aura gave a shy smile, "Hi..." Matt grinned down at her, "So we meet again, Blade?" Ivy scowled, "Don't call me that, Valentine!" Blaire sensed her friend ready to start yelling and quickly said,  
  
"Where should we go first, guys?" Ivy broke in, "Anywhere, but here, I've lived in Gemya all my life!" Tempest said softly, "I think we should go to Iris, it's the closest and the best place to catch uncommon and rare pokemon." Ivy's eyes lit up, "That is our destination, onwards mates!" The rest of them agreed and Nathan spoke softly,  
  
"Shouldn't we see what our pokemon are first?" The six others stopped talking and stared at him, "What?" he asked, annoyed. Jay grinned, "He's speaks!" Nathan rolled his eyes at Jay, and Matt spoke out, "He does have a point, let's see what we have." Ivy snorted, "Brilliant, genius." Matt scowled at her, but tossed down his gold pokeball, "Go, pokemon!"  
  
A Pichu emerged from the gold light and it shocked Matt, Bastard! I was sleeping! Can't you see that? Damn you! Matt coughed as he struggled to get his hair back down to normal level, "Sorry." Ivy shook her head; wiping the tears she got from laughing so hard, "Damn, that thing has a colorful vocabulary." Matt glared at her, "How can we understand it?" Ivy rolled her eyes at him,  
  
"It has a translator on it, idiot." Tempest raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure, because I didn't here anything." The others nodded their agreement. Ivy's mouth dropped, "Damn! What gives?" Blaire shrugged, "Dunno, maybe you guys are connected somehow?" Ivy started to gag, "Me and Valentine? Connected? HA! When Spoink's fly out of my ass!" Aura shrugged, "Maybe it's a gift from Zapdos and Raikou?" Matt looked thoughtful, "Maybe..." Jay broke their thoughts, "I'll see what mine is next!"  
  
"Go, pokeball!" A green light appeared and a Treecko appeared, Hey, now, wut gives? the small gecko said in a Australian accent. Ivy put her hands on her hips, "I don't know, wut gives?" Jay's mouth dropped, "You understand him too?" Ivy raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Let me guess, the rest of you except Valentine didn't hear it either?" Matt nodded, "Except, I can't hear him either!" Ivy's mouth dropped open again,  
  
"WHAT GIVES!?" Aura softly spoke up, "Maybe only the owner of the pokemon understands them, and maybe it's a gift from Celebi to Jay." Ivy shook her head, "I don't have Pichu or Treecko as my pokemon, and I can still understand them!" Nathan rubbed his chin, "I wonder..." Blaire turned to him, "What?" "At the museum in Amethyst Town, there's a prophecy about 18 people who have the ability understand pokemon..." Ivy said, "We should look into it, we have to go there anyways, the train station is there." Nathan nodded, "First, let's see what the rest of us have as our pokemon..."  
  
Nathan silently tossed his pokeball and a gray light appeared. When it cleared, a Misdreavus floated silently, though it radiated a calm aura. Greetings humans... Nathan nodded at her and Ivy said, "Hello." Misdreavus tilted its head and stared at the other five, Why do they not speak? Nathan replied, "They do not understand you, like me and Ivy do..." Misdreavus nodded and said, All of you are different...I can feel that. Ivy nodded slowly, and thought, 'What if this is really a gift from the legendaries? What legendary is ghost? Unknown? Maybe...' She was jarred out of her thoughts when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a pink light. She turned to Aura who had released her pokemon, and was petting the Skitty, who kept chasing after her tail.  
  
OOH! I'm gonna get you this time! You sneaky little pink thingy sticking outta of my ass! Aura shook her head, a large sweat drop forming on her head. Ivy grinned, "She's more colorful then Pichu!" I prefer Javelin The Pichu said from onto of Matt's head. The two had made up after a short period of time, as long as Javelin didn't shock Matt or Matt wake Javelin from sleeping unless for a battle. Ivy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, I'm called Jackie Lee, shelia! Ivy grinned down at the small Treecko, who was bouncing around Jay.  
  
Call me Mystery...and that hyper ball of fluff is Candy... Mystery said as she jerked her little hand towards Candy, who was still chasing her tail. Ivy rolled her eyes and looked over at Tempest and Blaire, and Tempest had just released her pokemon, and in the blue light came a Lapras. Good afternoon, dears, what can I do for you? Tempest shook her head, "We're okay, but what should we call you?"  
  
Ivy thought for a minute, "Bout' Tsunami?" Lapras nodded, I am Tsunami now. Blaire finally took out her pokeball and called her pokemon out, which happened to be a very nice Growlithe. Bloody hell, would you all shut up before I shove an Ember up your ass! Blaire scowled at her, "Be nice, Nova!" Hey, the girl gave me a bloody good name! Nova! I love it!  
  
Ivy looked at her pokeball then mouthed "Pokemon, go." As she tossed it out, and in a silver light came...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani: Cliffie! 


End file.
